


"Don't make me get horny."

by reonkuwataa



Series: Bot Quotes [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Don't know why this came from just one stupid quote, F/M, I have a lot of feeling about these two okay, I'm Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: The beginning of a series where I take a quote from the bot my friends and I contribute to with out-of-context quotes that, like Always Sunny in Philadelphia quotes, make no more sense in context.We start with the dumbest rarepair that I adore with all my heart, but with added misery. Yahoo.





	"Don't make me get horny."

“I do not understand.”  
How did he know that’d be the first thing she’d say? Junpei sighed, slouching his shoulders. Damn Minako, making him replace Aigis’ plating while she ran off and did whatever she pleased with Akihiko. They were probably having a great time, too, yukking it up on some date. Here he was, though, holding a reinforced white chassis that used to cover a very particular spot, something seemingly sensitive for both humans and robots alike. Well, this particular robot, so it seemed. But where one would expect to see something much more lewd, Junpei was instead greeted with connectors and transistors. And yet, touching those just out of curiosity got her just as riled up as if it were what he was expecting, bringing her to make those noises… Causing him to mumble those words under his breath just a bit too loudly, and land him in this personal hell. Well, he might as well start small.  
“So you don’t even have a… Y’know…?”  
“I do, but I am not currently equipped with such.” Now that caused a brow to perk. Raising up from between Aigis’ legs and pushing past his reddened face, Junpei decided to learn a little more about this cute robot girl.  
“Equipped? What, does it come off?” Aigis simply nodded, though his curiosity had yet to be sated. “Okay, well, uh… If I were to ask, uh, where it was, would ya tell me?” As blunt as he was, he knew that he had to ask these sorts of things very delicately. One wrong move and Mitsuru would find out, and he’d be made into an ice sculpture to be displayed at the dorm’s rooftop in the winter…  
“I believe I took it with me when I arrived,” Aigis finally confessed, those wide blue eyes… Or perhaps cameras? Darting around the room as though scanning for its location. “It should be in one of my ammunition boxes, hidden cleverly amongst it all. That was my idea.” A dry, single-pitch laugh. Was that her idea of humor? Junpei only laughed along nervously to try to lighten his own nervous mood. When she stood, those connectors fell between her legs, dangling with each step, nearly bringing Junpei to laugh like a child at just what it reminded him of. But no, now wasn’t the time to make comparisons to penises, especially not on her. The familiar metallic sound of shells rustling about in a box echoed through the room before at long last, something Junpei couldn’t quite see was dug up out of the box, shells shaken out of it. As Aigis turned around to show him just what it was, though, he suddenly felt a mix of excitement and, well… Regret.  
It looked like a mix of one of her lower chassis platings, an onahole, and some perverse sci-fi computer attachment. A chassis, with a long tube to go inside of her-- Most likely to simulate a vagina-- that connected to an eerily realistic vulva, with sensors, buttons, and wires behind it, around and on the tube. Certain bundles of wires wrapped around sensors around the tube, one even hiding in a compartment between the circuit board and the false vulva. If Junpei even knew about the clitoris and its existence, he’d recognize it as a digital facsimile to one. Alas, he knew nothing of female anatomy, and for all he knew, this was the extent of what a vagina was in a biological sense. Some nerves connected to a tube, which connected to what looked like an empty balloon. Was that where…?  
No, don’t think about it too much, Junpei.  
It only came to his attention when he snapped himself out of all his thoughts that she was still just sort of holding that replacement chassis in her hands like she was offering it up to him.  
“Uh… Is that it, Ai-chan?” She nodded again, just as slowly as last time before looking over the device a few times for herself.  
“Would you like me to put it on for a demonstration?”  
Whoa. _Whoa._ That was like a girl offering to masturbate in front of him-- Or even more, straight up offering him sex?! He was tempted to say what got him into this mess again. Still, a rational part of him thought over it all, just how fast it all moved… And was she even really able to consent? All this was looked at by her as just demonstrating a skill she has as a machine.  
As a machine…  
“M-Maybe you need to think this over, Ai-chan?” She shook her head, stepping into the leg holes of the plating and connecting herself to all the attachments.  
“I see no reason to. This is simply a demonstration.” Well, that was all Junpei could think to do. Once she had the attachment situated, she laid back on the bed, presenting herself to him without a single iota of shame. Here he was shaking from nervousness as he saw her on full display, watching as she shut her eyes in concentration and little trickles of synthetic lubricant coated those silicone lips in slow drips.  
It’d take a hell of a lot of willpower to restrain himself here. Though, since he wanted to take his time and leave as little evidence behind as possible in case Mitsuru were to suspect anything, he wasn’t going to strip down just yet despite seeming overdressed by comparison. Instead, he dropped to his knees again, inspecting this false pussy with a new curiosity as he puzzled over just what to do.  
“Can I… Can I touch it?” She nodded, and for a second, Junpei thought he saw color in her otherwise eternally pallid face.  
Well, no backing out now.  
His fingers were shaking like the rest of his body, but he was going to push through. He asked the question, got permission, why not just go through with it? Gently, tentatively, he pressed his pointer and middle finger of his right hand against the little bud that lay at the topmost point of the faux vagina.  
He didn’t expect the reaction he got at all.  
Squirming, whimpering, Aigis’ face twisting as she tried desperately to repress whatever she felt from that action.  
That, that was what was making him drunk, it seemed. That’s what was clouding his judgement and making him pursue this further.  
His lips wrapped around that little nub, fingers trailing down and pushing into the opening presented to him. He was rewarded with more of that reaction, that much stronger, making him that much more determined. Despite it all sounding familiar, there was a crucial difference-- Porn was just porn, but here he was, with a girl that wouldn’t get pregnant, offering up sex to him. Him! This was a dream come true.  
Despite all that… Something nagged at the back of his mind that this wasn’t right to do. Even when he unzipped his pants, that feeling was still there. Even when he slid himself into her, that thought wouldn’t leave.  
Even as she was under him, moaning his name, still riding out the foreign feeling of even just simulated pleasure. Even as those synthetic fluids spurted out in a mock orgasm, even when he had his own, filling her with a choked grunt that became a cry he didn’t even attempt to cut off.  
Though he found peace in the afterglow of their shared orgasm, a certain action brought that thought to the forefront once more.  
Aigis leaning in for a kiss. Something intimate with what was, honestly, just an imitation of a human.  
Just an imitation.  
Junpei stopped her kiss with a hand, slowly standing up off her bed and readjusting his pants. “Uh… Once we swap the plating down there, I think we’re done here, Ai-chan.”  
She didn’t seem dejected at all, but Junpei still felt the pang of guilt that came with rejecting someone.

That was before Shinjiro even rejoined SEES.  
It was now nearing mid-January.  
Junpei had met Chidori, fell so deeply in love with her, and now her life resided within him. Aigis had come to the realization of what it meant to take her ‘life’ into her own hands, to strive to give herself a ‘life’ in lieu of the Kirijo Group giving her just a purpose. Both of them had matured quite a bit in just a matter of a few months…  
And yet, when their gaze met in the hallways in the dorm building, it was always so short-lived after all that.  
That afternoon just played over in both of their heads, for different reasons.  
For Junpei, he would berate himself for giving something up like his virginity with a robot. Aigis probably didn’t even really feel anything for him-- It was all an imitation, right? Just an imitation of what real people did. He had a real person, too, but she died before he could pursue her for romance. Her life was within his body, saving him from dying, but at what cost? Now he would only have that to keep him from being lonely, and even then, there would be no one at his side when this life waned away.  
For Aigis, it was the opposite. It was the pain of realizing that that encounter was the first spark of genuine feeling she had come across, knowing her actions were genuine, knowing that she could never dare to repeat them since the only one she felt such things for… He had moved on to another, and decided to be much more faithful to the one he was truly meant to be with. A person. A living, breathing person.  
Not a machine. Not some cheap imitation.  
If only either of them knew what the other felt.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a list of quotes with pairings or characters to match, chosen randomly by a wheel. Might as well just have quotes and characters on a dartboard.  
> I should probably get the Persona pairings out of the way before I move on, but after Akihiko/Minako and Shinji/Minako, I'll probably write another Lucas self-indulgence fic with this prompt system. Who knows.


End file.
